


Jake's weird first time

by sparg



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparg/pseuds/sparg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible crack fic that me and my friend, Schmoopy titis Doodle, made during class. it's eye gouging bad. have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake's weird first time

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was a pair work, i have marked my words as darker and my friends as plain black.   
> Also, dialog between us while writing this has been added, and it is completely unedited from the piece of torn paper whence it came.

Jake’s strange first time

This is a story, about a dog, that lost his family and found it back, after long days of searching.

**(*peeks)**

It all started in a rainy day. As allways, the dog was waiting for his owner to go to take a walk. But that day, his owner was late… He managed to open the door to enter in the house.

(*slides paper over*)

**(dude what am I supposed to do with this)**

(just write some more, it’ll be like co-op writing.)

**(like whatever I want?)**

(yeah.)

**Insidt, he found a portal-squirrel and he went into the squirrel’s butt, looking for his family. It smelled like chicken nuggets and walnuts.** The dog, whose name is Jake, started thinking he could never found his owner (finn). **He then started thinking food, because he was a dog, and decided that the next obvious move was to lick his own balls.** But then, something happened!! He remembered that he was yellow, he could walk in 2 feet and that he could walk. After that he started to think why the hell was he licking his balls. **Then he killed an old lady.**

(Frustrated noises)

Right after that he saw a sausage walking and ran of to it thinking it was something to eat.

**“NO! It’s no time for food. Finn needs saving.”**

**He grabbed the body of te old lady and rode it down the squirrel-dungeon, looking for finn.**

(Dude who says this?)

**(Jake.)**

(Oh.)

**(He used the old lady as a board or something)**

After passing some rocks, he found out that the old lady was still alive. He dropped off the old lady and, all in a sudden, he was already at the bottom of the cliff.

**~~He touched the old lady’s boobs. He giggled~~ **

(No dude, like, he dropped her off somewhere, she got left behind)

**(Oh, nvm, idk then)**

**He did a barrel roll following finns SCENT** BUT THEN HE FOUND FINN… stucked in the toilet on their house… **He then pegged finn in the ass all night long.**

**THE END**

(Dude what’s pegging, is it touching?)

**(Pfft, no.)**

(Oh nvm, I didn’t read it all, I have a good idea for the title then.)


End file.
